villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Player Gammer/PE Proposal: High Priestess
This proposal is about High Priestess from Samurai Jack . Who Is The Villain? The High Priestess was the birth mother of the Daughters of Aku, as well as the leader of the all-female Cult of Aku. She was killed by Ashi, one of her daughters after she was impaled by an arrow thrown by Ashi and fell off a cliff. What Does She Do? The Priestess had the personality of a typical, psychotic, merciless, fanatical cult leader, believing that the service of her master was the most important thing in the world. At some point, she acquired a magical "darkness" from the Pit of Hate and pushed all her daughters into it so that they may become one with the darkness of Aku to receive supernatural abilities. The Priestess is rather mysterious, as it is currently unknown how she came to be so devoted to Aku, her past and the reasons her worldview is so distorted. It was later revealed that she drank from a ceremonial goblet that contained a portion of Aku's essence when he once appeared to the cult, allowing her to conceive septuplets of human-demon hybrid. She was single-minded in her devotion, lacked any semblance of sympathy, seemed to be aristocratic, and possesses great self control. Immediately after giving birth, she is helped into her mask and robe and proceeds like nothing happened. Whereas most women would be too sick and exhausted to even sit up, she is capable of walking around and giving orders. She did not have any regard for life, as demonstrated by not caring about the deaths of any of her daughters or the other cult members. When her daughters finally completed their training, she immediately sent them to kill Jack without giving them time to celebrate or even rest. She crushed a ladybug in front of Ashi in order to demonstrate her view that life was meaningless unless it is in the service of Aku. She repeatedly told her daughters that all that is good came from Aku, and that Jack was the reason that the world has problems. It's unknown whether she actually believes this or only said it to mislead them into his service. The Priestess was more unfeeling than cruel. Her actions always had a purpose, and were never done for any sort of sadistic enjoyment. She didn't appear to love her daughters, or bond to the other cultists. The only feelings she had exhibited are those of love for Aku and hatred of Jack. However, she tried to psychologically manipulate Ashi by reminding her of her dead sisters, and is willing to pardon Ashi if she kills Jack while he is meditating and hands over her dagger, even though her past actions strongly suggest that she does not care for them, a sign of her manipulative personality. Moreover, she had no problem with killing her own daughter when Ashi betrays her cause. Her obsession with killing Jack proves to be her ultimate downfall, as she let her guard down long enough for Ashi to impale her with her own arrow to prevent her from killing Jack. Final Venedict Yes, she is perfect Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals